The present invention relates to a wrist-watch comprising a case-band, a crystal cut to lie flush with the outer circumference of the flat, upper surface of the case-band (said outer circumference coincinding with the edge of the case at 3:00 o'clock and 9:00 o'clock), a spacer ring resting on an inner ledge of the center to support the movement, and a screw-fastened back.
Wrist-watch cases are known in which the edges of the crystal lying at 3:00 o'clock and 9:00 o'clock coincide with the edge of the case. Such a construction is shown, for example, in Swiss patent 592,911, in which FIG. 3 shows a crystal 3 lying flush with the case-band 2. The crystal is inserted at 6:00 o'clock and 12:00 o'clock into the parallel slides formed in a piece of the case, where it is held in place by a seal gasket that it compresses against its inner surface. This design has several drawbacks, the first being the fact that the crystal is inserted into slides. In addition to the fact that the presence of the gasket makes this difficult, the operation may damage any decoration one might wish to place on the crystal. A second disadvantage resides in having two band-attachment pieces that are difficult to produce (or even impossible if the pieces are to be made of a hard metal) and whose system for attachment to the case-band results in a very protuberant arrangement that is difficult to integrate with a bracelet if the pieces in question are to form the end links of such a bracelet. A third drawback lies in not having a removable back to provide access which, in the case of an electronic watch is necessary for periodically changing the battery.